Miss You
by Silvergear
Summary: Alone, for Four million years. Doing nothing but staring at a blank monitor, hoping every day that Megatron might pop up on the screen, assuring Shockwave that all was well and okay.


_So, this is Different. No types of swearing? No sexual themes? No NOTHING? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU, SAM? Well...I just got bored and was reflecting on Shockwaves' feelings for Megatron. Of course, we all know Shockwave must have some type of attraction for Megatron, just not what kind of attraction. Maybe romantic, or a type of father/son attraction. There must be some other reason as to why Shockwave follows Megatron and his every order like a well trained pet, besides the fact that he's naturally loyal and has respect for others. _

_Anywho, enjoy this little...thing. Not sure what to call it, I don't think you can really call it anything right now. _

**Title: **_Miss You_

**Author: **_Decepticons-Superior_

**Summary: **_Alone, for Four million years. Doing nothing but staring at a blank monitor, hoping every day that Megatron might pop up on the screen, assuring Shockwave that all was well and okay._

**Disclaimer: **_Disclaiming...Disclaiming...Disclaiming...DISCLAIMED._

* * *

><p>Dull and Gray.<p>

The once shining and glorious cities of Cybertron, that had stood tall and proud for centuries were rusted away, crumbling down to the street into scrap metal. The glistening crystals of Crystal City were scattered throughout both Iacon and Kaon, even so far as to the Rust sea. Factories permaently shutdown in the middle of functioning. All cogs and rotars frozen in mid-turn or mid-task, making it look as if time itself had stopped. Leaving everything to be forgotten and rot away, decaying slowly until nothing could be seen but ashes which would be blown away in the breeze. Rust coated everything, flaking paint and metal shavings constantly falling tot he ground.

Cybertron was Abandoned. Lost. Destroyed.

Yet one mech stayed. A most loyal mech that would follow his leader's orders to the death, even if it meant staying on a dying planet.

A sigh erupted from the vocalizer of the violet mech, stationed in a high communications tower over looking the rotting streets below. The sound echoing through the empty halls, bouncing up and down through the entire center undisturbed, hitting no obstacles. Four million years, it had been since Megatron had left, chasing after the autobots. Four million years since Megatron had entrusted Shockwave to look after Cybertron. Alone, for Four million years. Doing nothing but staring at a blank monitor, hoping every day that Megatron might pop up on the screen, assuring Shockwave that all was well and okay. That he had just had some trouble connecting with the half-dead communication lines on Cybertron. That so much had been happening that he had no time, and that they were close to the end of the war. But this hope dwindle as each day filled with that hope passed by with no miracle, and with the days passing...so did the energon. Ten or Eleven cubes were all that Shockwave had left. His levels never going above 60%.

"Where are you my, Lord?" Shockwave looked up at the monitor and asked, "Are you still functioning? Have you defeated the autobots?" The violet mech played with the nozzle of his cannon. "Four million years, My Lord..." Sighing again, Shockwave looked to the side at the small stack of energon cubes and his yellow optic dimmed miserably. How long would it last him? A few months? Years, maybe, if he rationed it carefully. But not having much energy to begin with, calculating a way to ration it equally would take to much energy. The number of cubes left, the number of years since he had seen Megatron, and the state of Cybertron unnerved him. Shockwave spun his chair around and crossed his legs, resting his elbow on the armrest and staring sadly over at the throne on the far side of the room.

_Megatron's_ throne.

The last place Shockwave had seen his leader, sitting so regal and powerful. The last place he had looked Megatron in the optics and saw that flicker of gentleness and trust in the others' optics, that only Shockwave had the honor of seeing. Megatron trusted him. And for that alone, Shockwave was honored greatly.

"Commander..." Shockwave whispered, sucking in a shaky breath. "I miss you, Megatron."


End file.
